dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic vs Meta Knight
Metal Sonic vs Meta Knight is Peep4Life's two hundred and thirty-second DBX! Description Season 16 Episode 7! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Kirby! What happens when these two speedy foes duke it out? There's death and destruction to ensue... '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Halberd sped through the air, rushing between multiple ships of the Eggman fleet. Cannons pelted the ship, but it held firm. Meta Knight steered his craft to a side, noticing an opening between the command ship and one on its flank. Just as he shot through though, something landed on the front of his ship and was tearing apart his defences. Meta Knight grumbled, marching to an exit to meet his foe. Metal Sonic gazed across at Meta Knight, who calmly walked down towards him. "You do not intimidate me." Meta Knight stated. Metal Sonic didn't move. "I care not for your thoughts and feelings. I am here for what you took!" the robot claimed, charging a shot from his chest. Meta Knight ducked as the attack destroyed a part of the wall. "I will have that Chaos Emerald!" Here we go! ''' Metal Sonic curled into a ball and rushed Meta Knight at a blinding speed. The knight quickly matched the attack with Mach Tornado, the pair colliding with strikes and punches. Meta Knight then quickly vanished into his cape, and returned behind Metal, slashing the robot in the back. Metal immediately began charging a laser in his chest and fired backwards. Meta Knight cloaked himself again, and then tried to attack Metal from behind. This time, the robot activated Black Shield. Meta Knight's attack couldn't penetrate so he tried Drill Rush. Again, the Black Shield held tough, and now Meta Knight was exposed. As soon as the attack wore down, Metal fired a laser in the face of the masked warrior. He then charged forwards with a kick to the side of the head and then planted a stomp on the back. Meta Knight landed hard, but used the bounce in his stride to launch another attack. The Mach Tornado came flying at Metal, but the robot was quick to evade, skidding to a side and chasing Meta Knight, who was just recovering from missing his attack. As Metal got close, Meta Knight quickly turned and slashed him several times. He then grabbed the robot and flew up in the air with him. He was about to spike Metal into the ground, but just as they came close the robot again called on Black Shield. Meta Knight grew more frustrated, standing next to his shielded foe and slashing repeatedly at the same spot. Metal realised he couldn't win the fight camping behind the shield so he waited just for when it looked like Meta Knight was slowing, and he fired a Ring Spark Field. The electric attack caught Meta Knight, stunning him in place momentarily. Metal then followed with several clawing attacks, and then a sharp kick which slammed Meta Knight back first into a cannon. The resilient warrior immediately spread his wings and began flying overhead, but Metal shot him back down with a plasma pulse from his chest. With Meta Knight grounded, Metal made his way inside the Halberd, seeking the emeralds. As he reached the bridge, he noticed something was wrong; Meta Knight was waiting for him! Before he could even question it, the knight initiated Drill Rush, smashing Metal into the wall. Metal Sonic quickly looked to wrap the top of his boot around Meta Knight's head, but the knight was much too quick. He shot back with a kick of his own, pelting Metal Sonic against the wall and then smashing upwards with a Shuttle Loop. Metal quickly fired a Homing Attack after the shot connected, finally freeing himself from Meta Knight's bind. Metal then scooped up a nearby part of the ship's interior and bombed it at Meta Knight. His sword cut through the projectile with ease, and he initiated Drill Rush again only this time, Metal was fully prepared and shocked Meta Knight with Ring Spark Field. With Meta Knight briefly paused, Metal Sonic skidded beneath him and kicked him into the air, before dropping the back of his boot down Meta Knight's head. He then fired a huge plasma pulse from his chest, catching Meta Knight and creating a fiery explosion on the bridge of the Halberd. Metal quickly transformed into Neo Metal Sonic, swiping the Chaos Emeralds and teleporting off the craft as it dipped. The Eggman Fleet opened fire again, ripping the ship apart, but Neo Metal Sonic had the final say. He summoned a massive jolt of lightning and blasted it through the heart of the ship, making it explode and leaving only dust behind. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Metal Sonic!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot vs Creature Themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights